You
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [InuKago] Kita, akan selalu bersama kan... Inuyasha?


**You**

**Inuyasha copy right by Takahashi Rumiko**

**Warning: Kagome's POV, aneh, gaje ==''**

**A/N: **Fic pertama di fandom Inuyasha Indo. Mohon bantuannya semua. Mari ramaikan fandom ini.

* * *

~~oOoOoOo~~

Pertama aku melihatmu,

aku hanya berpikir…

"Sombong sekali mahkluk ini!"

Tapi, setelah pertarungan dengan Yura…

"Ayo, pergi Kagome!" ajakmu.

"Eh? Barusan kau memanggil namaku?" aku hanya terheran-heran. Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku.

Dia hanya keheranan, "Memang kenapa?"

Sejak saat itu, aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

~~oOoOoOo~~

Kau mempunyai seorang kakak,

walaupun berbeda ibu.

Kakakmu menginginkan sebuah pedang yang terdapat di makam ayahmu.

Tessaiga namanya.

Kau bertarung mati-matian demi mengalahkannya,

Kakakmu yang bernama Sesshomaru bilang kamu cocok bersama manusia.

Kelihatannya… dia membencimu, ya?

"Inuyasha!!" teriakku saat keadaanmu terdesak oleh Sesshomaru. Tanpa sadar, aku menarik pedang lusuh yang tertancap di sebuah benda yang berada di kuburan ayahmu.

Aku, kamu dan kakakmu hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Kenapa saat kamu dan kakakmu berusaha mengangkat benda ini, pedang ini tidak tercabut?

Dengan cepat dan tangkas. Sesshomaru menghampiriku, berniat untuk membunuhku. Tapi, untung ada kamu yang akhirnya bisa mengalahkannya dengan senjatamu yang baru, Tessaiga.

~~oOoOoOo~~

Kau yang tak mempercayai siapa pun,

lama-lama mulai mempercayai dan mempunyai teman.

Kemudian… seorang miko yang pernah menjadi tambatan hatimu,

dia mulai muncul lagi di kehidupanmu.

Padahal, reikarnasi miko itu adalah aku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Inuyasha!!!" teriak Kikyo dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Kamu hanya terbengong-bengong, dia tak tahu menahu apa yang dimaksudkan Kikyo. Memang apa yang sudah kamu perbuat padanya?

Aku yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri saat itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan rohku dari tubuh Kikyo.

Aku berhasil! Namun, kamu hanya mengejarnya… mengejarnya yang berjalan terbata-bata. Dia akhirnya masuk ke jurang. Kau yang sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menolongnya hanya bisa pasrah.

Saat itu, pertama kali aku melihatmu begitu rapuh.

~~oOoOoOo~~

Kau dan Kikyo difitnah oleh seekor setengah siluman sama sepertimu,

Hanya demi sebuah bola empat arwah.

Bola yang membuat kekacauan,

walau pun sekarang bola itu sudah menjadi pecahan-pecahan karena panahku.

Suatu hari… hatiku sakit sekali melihatmu berpelukan dengan seorang wanita,

tidak lain tidak bukan…

dia adalah Kikyo.

"Jangan kira setelah memeluk seorang wanita, kau bisa memilikinya!!" ucap Kikyo sangar. Kemudian ia langsung pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian di hutan malam itu.

SREK

Kau berbalik, kau melihatku yang berpakaian seragam sailor ini. Kulihat… matamu tak seperti biasanya. Matamu terlihat lebih lembut, apa karena cahaya malam?

Kau tak berkata apa-apa. Aku benar-benar dibuat cemburu olehmu. Aku berlari pulang, masuk ke sumur pemakan tulang. Aku berpulang ke jamanku, ke jaman modern.

~~oOoOoOo~~

Aku benar-benar kesal padamu.

Kesal atau cemburu? Terserahlah!

Aku berpikir keras selama beberapa hari,

walau pun dengan berat hati… kuputuskan untuk kembali.

Plin-plan? Tak apalah kau menyebutku seperti itu.

Saat aku ke luar dari sumur. Aku bertemu denganmu.

"Kagome… aku…"

"Bolehkah aku bersamamu?" tanyaku padamu.

Kamu hanya mengangguk pelan, tapi tampangmu masih saja keheranan. Kugenggam tanganmu dan kuajak kau ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang indah. Kita saling menoleh satu sama lain. Saling tersenyum.

Dari situlah, hubungan percintaan kita dimulai.

~~oOoOoOo~~

Petualangan demi petualangan kita lalui bersama,

tentunya bersama Miroku, Sango, Shippou dan Kirara.

Petualangan kita bisa dibilang pahit rasanya,

Saat Kikyo meninggal, kau menangis untuknya.

Sekarang, hanya satu tujuanmu.

Mengalahkan Naraku yang membuat hidupmu dan Kikyo hancur!

"Apakah, Kagome dan Inuyasha akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Shippou kepada Miroku dan Sango.

Sumur pemakan tulang sekarang telah lenyap. Aku terkurung di dalam kegelapan bersama-sama dengan Shikon no Tama yang sekarang sudah berbentuk sempurna. Shiko no Tama benar-benar mengujiku, dia berusaha agar aku memohon pulang ke jaman asalku.

"Apa kau tak ingin pulang?"

"Kagome!!"

Itu, suaramu? Iya, itu suaramu! Aku tak takut lagi setelah mendengar suaramu.

"Aku di sini!!" jawabku untuk membalasmu.

"Jangan memohon apa-apa!! Aku akan segera ke sana!" perintahmu.

Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu. Kau datang. Kini aku tak takut lagi, aku nyaman di pelukanmu. Sekarang, hanya satu tugasku.

"Shiko no Tama, aku mohon…" aku yakin, jika bersama-sama denganmu, aku tak perlu takut apa-apa, "Lenyaplah selamanya dari dunia ini!!"

Bola itu tak bisa menolak, dia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang, berakhirnya perang yang berkepanjangan. Di luar Shiko no Tama, mau pun di dalam Shiko no Tama.

~~oOoOoOo~~

Tiga tahun sudah kita lalui,

kita lalui di kehidupan masing-masing.

Kau dan aku berpisah karena tak adanya Shiko no Tama.

Perpisahan yang menyakitkan, ya?

Sekarang, aku sudah lulus sekolah,

tak ada lagi ujian dan semacamnya.

Saat kukunjungi Sumur Pemakan Tulang yang ada di kuil rumahku,

terlihat awan-awan dan kicauan burung terdengar dengan jelas.

"Kagome, ada apa?" ucap ibuku menghampiriku.

"Ibu… aku…" aku termenung melihat sumur itu.

"Kagome…" ibuku memandangku.

Aku tak menyangka, dia menyuruhku kembali ke jaman di mana kau hidup, jaman di mana kau tinggal. Tiga tahun, rasanya seperti tiga ratus tahun.

Aku masuk ke dalam sumur mengerikan itu. Aku mengeluarkan tanganku dan ada satu tangan yang menarikku.

Tanganmu! Itu tanganmu!

"Kagome…"

Aku dan kamu berpelukan dengan erat. Rasa rindu ini sungguh tak terbendung, bukan hanya rindu kepadamu, tapi juga rindu kepada Miroku dan Sango yang sekarang telah mempunyai tiga anak.

"Miroku, Sango… aku kembali…" ucapku.

Sekarang, aku tak perlu lagi berpisah denganmu. Kita akan hidup bersama di jaman ini. Dengan bahagia dan damai, tanpa adanya perebutan bola empat arwah itu.

Kita, akan selalu bersama. Iya, kan?

Inuyasha?

* * *

Fin.

RnR please?

Sign,

Yoh.


End file.
